1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical distribution systems, and particularly to an electrical outlet safety device that automatically separates an electrical plug or the like from an electrical receptacle or outlet in the event that excessive electrical current flows through the plug and receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern world is becoming ever more dependent upon various electrical and electronic devices for use both in the home and in the workplace. Nearly all contemporary structures include extensive electrical systems configured to supply any reasonable need for electrical power to a number of built-in and portable electrical devices and appliances installed and placed in the structures.
The design of electrical systems to provide a safe supply of electrical energy for anticipated electrical loads is a well-established field. As long as the electrical loads are maintained within the anticipated and expected limits and the electrical systems and any electrical devices connected thereto are maintained in good working order, such systems are quite safe and operate without hazard. However, improperly maintained electrical devices, loose or corroded electrical connections, and other problems can occasionally result in some hazard to the structure in which the electrical system is installed.
One problem that occurs from time to time is a poor electrical connection between an electrical plug and its outlet or receptacle. The prongs or blades of an electrical plug are configured to make good electrical contact with the corresponding contacts within a corresponding electrical outlet, but over time, the outlet contacts may lose their resilience and only loosely contact the prongs or blades of the electrical plug. Wiring attachment screws and connectors may also loosen over time. Either condition results in relatively high resistance in the electrical outlet and/or plug. This is particularly critical where relatively high amperage appliances are connected to the electrical outlet. It is well known that electrical resistance produces heat, which is proportional to the electrical resistance. Sufficient resistance has been known to create sufficient heat to start a fire, which is clearly a disastrous outcome.
Thus, an electrical outlet safety device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.